Conventionally, a fire control operation system for an elevator for rescuing a person left in a building to an evacuation floor upon operation of a fire detector installed in the building, has been proposed. In the conventional fire control operation system for the elevator, an evacuation time until fire or smoke reaches an elevator hall is pre-calculated based on information from the fire detector. Then, a rescue operation of the elevator for rescuing the left person is performed within the range of the pre-calculated evacuation time. Therefore, the rescue operation of the elevator is sometimes performed until the fire or the smoke reaches the elevator hall (see Patent Document 1).    Patent Document 1: WO 2004/101418